WolframWhy?
by Stratagirl
Summary: Wolfram leaves...but why? Heads up! Spoilers within this story. Read at your own risk Enjoy! :


_**Title: Wolfram...Why? **_

**Kyou Kara Maoh One-shot . **

**I had gone back and edited this one-shot the best I could. Grammer is not one of my...uhh specialalities, lol, but I did try :) And I corrected those spelling error's that were pointed out to my in my first two reviews I received this morning, Thank you to : Yuuram-Chan 16.3 and to Kuraidee ^_^ **

**First of all, I was inspired to write this after seeing the second episode of the the third season of Kyou Kara Maoh, of which I didn't know about until like a day or two ago XD Anyways! After seeing the ending of that episode it inspired me to write a one-shot about what I was feeling and...well if you have read my fanfics then you know how I write :giggles: :D I haven't done anything like this one in a while and well I just started to type to the song "It's Gonna Be Me" well that is after I watche the KKM music video the song went to :giggle: :D Sometimes I wished youtube had a replay button, lol. So enjoy the story and a warning, there are...is a a bit of a spoiler in this from season three, so you have been given a heads up :) Now on with the one-shot :) The name of the video on youtube that helped me with this was "[KKM] Yuuri, it's gonna be me" it was done by guppyvisje. I advise and encourage you to go look up that amv and watch it. I know I loved it and it made me want to watch more KKM :giggles: :D Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Yuri read the letter and ran off out the door and to the front of the castle. There he saw Wolfram galloping off into the night on his golden horse. Yuri didn't know what was going on. Things were going so good, he was back and everyone was here for him. Everyone but the one person he thought would really be there. The one person that was and has always been there for him. Wolfram was now gone, out of the castle, kingdom and his life. Yuri didn't know what to say. Even with the calling of his name from his friends and his Uncle Conrad. Yuri's sole focus was on the path before him, the path that Wolfram had chosen to take, chosen without even considering Yuri's feelings. Yeah, the blond could be overwhelming and he could a bit clingy at times but that just the way he was, he was just Wolfram. He was a kind, and at times gentle man. He could bring a smile to your face when you least expected the blond to do so. He could be as brave as the next person and he was a person that truly and unconditionally loved Yuri with all his heart. With out even saying it Wolfram had shown the young Demon King that that his love was there, true and was what kept them both safe and alive. Yuri thought of how...how he didn't really thought about what it would be like without the blond around. About what it would be like to not have him clingy sometimes and not calling him a wimp here and there. A man of honesty and loyalty, a honest young man.

"Yuri, what happened and where is Wolfram?" Conrad asked as he approached the young man.

Could he tell Conrad that his younger brother had left the kingdom and broke his engagement off to him? But more importantly...could he be honest with himself?

* * *

Wolfram thought about why he did it. Even with all the reason's he came up with, they were all wrong and all false. He didn't know why he did it. Or maybe he did and he just couldn't bring himself to admit that he had just done something totally utterly dumb. The young blond sighed and continued on horse back. He didn't know where he would go. Perhaps to the country side, but he was a solider, perhaps home is where he should go back to, his own land, where he came from.

"Yuri." That word and that one word alone caused the young fire demon to shed tears, yet again, over the the young Demon King,no the young man that he had fallen in love with. Yes, it was true that at first it was all an accident. Yuri didn't know the customs at the time and has slapped the blond upside the right side of his cheek without knowing the consequences. Even so, what they all went through together, after all the emotions, hardships and battles they had gone through he had never met a person with so much passion and thoughtfulness and heart as their young King, no, what Yuri had, within his own being.

Wolfram had every intention of returning home but after dismounting and walking for a bit that is not where his feet had led him. He had ended up at the very spot that Yuri had unleashed his Demon King powers to stop a worthless and unreasonable battle. A battle that had started over something so trivial as whether you were a human or demon. Wolfram had to smile and laugh. That was one thing that made Yuri different and special. It didn't matter who it was, after a time of being around the young man a person would change, for the good. That change would carry on to another person and soon that joy, happiness and positive change would spread across the lands. Wolfram made his way over to a nearby tree and sat down under it, letting the wind play with his bangs. The moon was not quiet full that night but full enough that it lit up the vast space of land. It made it look like a dream, a dream that had two lovers meet up again after a long time of departure. After a time of confusion and guilt, after a time when they would finally realize they needed each other. Not one need the other or the other needed the one, but they needed each other. Like the flowered needed the bee's to spread the pollen, and the fish needed the water, and the birds needed the sky. Yes, Yuri was Wolfram's sky, was and will always be. So...why was he doing this both to himself and to Yuri.

Because...he wanted to make things easier on him.

"Like Yuri would ever back down from a challenge." the blond laughed out loud. The only thing that would hear his laugh, his painful laugh would be the trees, wind and any animal's running around the land.

* * *

Yuri finally made his way back inside. He continued to greet his guest and continued to smile, a smile that was a smile to everyone who stopped to greet him, but a false smile none the less. He couldn't be rude to his guest but at the same time he couldn't just let Wolfram get away with this, with leaving him. He loved the young man, as a friend yes, but had that love grown to something more? It hurt, it hurt to see the blond race off like that, race off without a word of why without a word of goodbye or a word of 'I'm sorry Yuri' nothing. After the celebration of his coming of age to adulthood he bid everyone goodnight and good sleeping and got ready for bed.

"What am I doing? I can't just go to sleep without knowing why he left." he threw off the covers and got dressed. He would bring the blond back, kicking and screaming if he had to. Then he thought about that for a moment and laughed a little to himself. No the blond wouldn't kick and scream, he would fight back and most likely use his fire powers. Not to any great extent but enough to let Yuri know he wasn't playing around. Yuri sighed. Why did the blond have to be so difficult and so dramatic! Yuri sneak out of his room and down the hall way, down the stairs and just as he reached the double doors to the castle someone came out of the shadows. "And where would you be going, your Highness?" Conrad asked as he approached the young King.

"Wolfram. He left, and even though I don't know why he did this, I'm going to find out. So don't try to stop me Conrad." and he opened the double doors. Conrad put a hand on his King's shoulder. "And I wouldn't try. I'm coming with you." and smiled down at his nephew.

"So am I young man." Yozack voiced as he too merged from the shadows to what little light was shinning from the bright not quiet full moon.

Yuri smiled, determined. "Well then, let's go!" and they raced off to the stables to get the horses and they were off!

* * *

Wolfram got out a bottle of water and drank some of it. His mouth was dry and he was so very thirsty. Those lips, he never got to kiss those lips that looked so inviting and comforting. He had to do this, he just had to!

"Stupid wimp wouldn't understand even if I explained it to him. Hmph!" and even after talking to himself he still couldn't bring himself to be truly honest about why he was doing this.

"And..._pant_...why is..._pant_...that? Why are you..._pant..._doing this?"

Wolfram's eye's widened and he didn't look up, for what seemed like hours. He slowly made eye contact with the voice that had just spoke to him. "Yu-Yuri?" he stuttered.

"Yeah it's me. And what the heck Wolfram! I was looking for you all evening and then I find you leaving out the front gates and I didn't even know why!"

The black haired man fell to his knees slowly. Wolfram couldn't help himself and it seemed that his feet moved of their own accord. "Yu-Yuri!" and slid to his knee's next to the young man.

"I'm fine. I just...I couldn't sleep. I couldn't bring myself to sleep, not without knowing why you did this. So why, Wolfram, why did you do this? Why did you do this to me and...to you?" Yuri looked at the blond with emotion filled eyes, shining with confusion, care and possibly love? Something small but something that could grow to something bigger and stronger, with time.

"I...I..." he sighed and started again. "I thought I knew." and hung his head.

"Why don't we go back to the castle and we can work things out. Find out why you are, did do this?" Yuri stood to his feet and held out his hand to the blond demon.

"I don't know..." and he hesitated.

Yuri smiled down at the blond. "It's okay, I'll help you through this."

That is all he needed, was that smile the black haired man had given him with those words that came with it. They made their way back to the castle,which took some time. They were tired and Yuri promised that when he got time the next day he would help the blond figure it all out. He knew what it was like to be confused and not know what to do. He would help him out, he would help him get through this difficult time he was going through. They all made their way to their rooms and Conrad walked Yuri to his room and told his king, and nephew goodnight. After Conrad had left Yuri felt...alone. He felt nervous and didn't know if Wolfram would try to run away again. So just to make sure he didn't, Yuri went to Wolfram's old room. The black haired young man knocked on the fire demon's door, he heard Wolfram call out to him to come in.

"Yuri? What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked confused and blinking several times. This was the very first time that Yuri had come to his room to get him.

"Come on. You're sleeping with me in my bed." Yuri said as he crossed the room swiftly and grabbed the blonds hand. He dragged the blond to his room and shut the door. Wolfram was already in his night cloths.

"Yuri?" Wolfram questioned.

"You scared me Wolfram." Yuri spoke as he sat down on the bed. "You really scared me and I thought I was going t lose you again. I was really scared and I didn't know how things were going to be without you. I couldn't let you leave, not like that." He looked up at the blond who sat down beside him and continued. "Not now." and he leaned in closer and closer to Wolfram. Wolfram's heart was beating faster and faster. He couldn't slow it down. It would pop out of his chest if Yuri didn't just hurry up and kiss him!

Slowly soft tender lips met with his and even though the kiss was new and shaky it was still sweet, fresh and amazing. He wanted this, he had wanted this for so long. They broke apart after a few seconds and Yuri's shaking hands came up to Wolfram's shoulder and the black haired man laid his forehead on the blonds shoulder. "I don't know what's going to happen. Because I've never done this before and I've never, felt like this before. I don't even know what this is." and he laughed a little to himself and continued. "But I don't want to turn away without giving it a try."

Wolfram hugged Yuri with all his love and care he had held within his body. He knew now why he did what he did. He was scared, he was scared of losing this, of losing what he tried so hard to show Yuri tried so hard to tell him, not in words but mostly in actions. That he loved him, loved him so very much that at time's it hurt to see a look of pain on the dark haired man's face. After they embraced in the hug they broke apart and settled down into bed. They faced each other smiled as they both knew that at some point, this all would work out. Whether it worked out one way or another, they would both work it out together.

* * *

**Okay, this has been edited now to the best of my...uhh..the best I could :) Note to self, Yuuri is acually spelled Yuri, lol :) and Deamon is acually spelled demon, lol :) Thank you for those who pointed that out to me ^_^ **

**Okay...any of you out there that think Yuri and Wolfram are just the cutest and just totally awesome as a couple let me hear you say.. Booyaa!! ^_^ **

**Omg!! To be honest I didn't think I was going to get this done tonight!! I don't know if I want to edit this now or just post it and edit it later :sweatdrops: but I know that regardless of what I decide to do it will be posted tonight/early this morning ^_^ I am not kidding when I say that I did this in one shot, stopping here and there to watch the music video on youtube to get more inspiration for this story and for the fact that I listened to "It's Gonna Be Me" by N' Sync ^_^ Yes, I do listen to them and I just forgot how much I love that song!! ^_^ This felt so good. I haven't written a one-shot like this in a while!! Well I did but the last oneshot i wrote took me days, heck it might have taken me weeks to finish! lol But writing like this, all in one sitting, it's soo great and feeling of getting it done and enjoying what I put into it, it's so very nice and wonderful ^_^ I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^_^ Have a great day/night and happy readings and writings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**P.S. **

**I do apologize for any OOCness but I just went with the flow of what I was feeling and all that jazz :giggles: :D Later! :waves happily!: :) **


End file.
